


I showed up at your party

by inthedarhk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarhk/pseuds/inthedarhk
Summary: Zari tarazi and John Constantine are completely different people, Zari’s been in the spotlight ever since she was young and doesn’t know any different yet she’s trying to adjust to her new life on a time ship where her brother is a superhero and she’s fallen for a guy so unlike her ex’s, he’s dark and mysterious and brutally honest with her.John is known to all yet he’s a lone traveller and he prefers it that way, with no one by his side he has no one to disappoint and no one to go weak for. Now he finds himself time travelling with a bunch of “legends” and caring for others around him. He has recently discovered that he might have feelings for the new girl who looks like his old friend.*loosely based on betty by taylor swift *
Relationships: John Constantine & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Kudos: 5





	I showed up at your party

John had dreamt of this moment all summer long ; it was the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing he thought of at night. He missed her so much he didn’t know that it was possible for him to feel this way about another human but he did and it was torturing him. John wasn’t one for relationships he made it through most of his life alone and he liked it that way, until he joined the legends. 

Being a part of the legends for the past year had really opened him up as a human, he was more expressive with his feelings and he felt like he had a sense of belonging now. He had quickly grown to the life of a legend and the legends themselves, one legend in particular. Zari Tarazi, Behrad’s sister and the newest member to the gang. Before she joined the legends, she was a famous influencer who had been famous since she was young. 

They quickly fell for each other without even realising, truth be told they both thought that they didn’t like each other at all. Zari was rich and famous and attended award shows regularly while John was dark and mysterious and attended more exorcisms than weddings. After a few missions together they started to get to know each other and argued more than ever but there was some truth in the arguments that actually brought them closer together. John was brutally honest with her, which is something that she has never had in her life, everyone in Zari’s life either lied to her or cheated on her and used her for her fame but with John it was real and brutally honest, which she needed. 

John was walking home from a long mission with the legends when he reached the broken cobblestone to his house that’s when she entered his mind. The memories of last summer replayed in his mind over and over again just like they have done for the last few months. He remembers bringing her to his house for the first time a few months ago after a mission, she ended up staying the night and sneaking onto the ship the next morning. He remembers laying in bed with her cuddling on the blankets, something he had never done with someone before but it was something he could get used to especially if it was with her. 

He finally reached the door and opened it expecting to be greeted with the same old cold air and the feeling that this wasn’t quite home because there was something missing. As much as he hated to admit it, it was her that was missing, her and her endless amount of makeup bags and clothes. He missed the way the house would always smell of vanilla candles and her perfume, he kind of wished he didn’t rush the smell out by lighting his own candles as soon as she left him. As He turned around to close the door, he noticed some envelopes pushed under the rug, as he bent down to pick them up the third envelope caught his eye, a light pink colour with what seemed to be gold glitter bordering the outsides. He pushed the other letters behind bringing the pink one forward as soon he turned it over to open it, he noticed the wax stamp. In the middle of the red wax was an imprinted Z, his heart dropped immediately releasing what it was. 

“Shit” john swore under his breath hoping he was wrong but the pink piece of card inside confirmed his guessing. It was an invite to Zari’s release party, she spoke and stressed about it so much wanting every detail to be perfect, it was something she had been planning before joining the legends but that didn’t stop her from keeping john up at night asking him which colour napkin he preferred. 

Zari Tarazi Invites you to join her at the release party of Dragonesque on the 15th of July 2020. 

John read it over and over, this had to be a mistake although he had spent endless hours into the planning, he was sure she didn’t mean to invite him. They hadn’t really left things on the best of terms, they fought everyday leading up to Zari leaving. 

“Go to hell john” Zari shouted back earning a laugh from John. “Been there, got the t shirt” he spoke back sarcastically which made Zari roll her eyes “I don’t know why I ever thought this would work”. “We all knew that i was never going to be enough for you so why don’t you go back to that fancy life of yours and forget that any of this ever happened” John spat back growing angrier by the second. Zari swallowed hard shaking her head, tears slowly forming in her eyes “Screw you” She said grabbing her bag and leaving through the front door. 

The memory replayed in Johns head, he wished that he had told her how he really felt, how he would deal with their differences and attend all the fancy parties if it meant that they could be together. They both knew that their relationship was going to take some work but it would be worth it because they both really liked each other even if they couldn’t communicate it with each other. 

*3 Weeks Later* 

John was following slowly behind the legends they were all dressed in the best formal wear Gideon could fabricate even John obliged by the dress code and wore a black and white suit they all seemed excited to see Zari again and he was too but he was also filled with regret and doubt. He planned this moment out for weeks going over and over every possibility. In one scenario she would tell him to go fuck himself in her own Zari way and in the other she would welcome him in and she would trust him again. He hoped for the latter but expected the former. 

As they arrived at the house it started to sink in, this was it and there was no going back now. John took a deep breath taking in the last moment he had to finally dream up another scenario, this time he was going to make it up to her. 

“John, let's go, come on” Sara spoke waking John from his daydream “Yeah, yeah love one minute” John said realising that all the other legends had now made it into the party and he was still at the gate. Sara sighed walking down the steps towards him “I know things have been hard for you both but it’s going to be fine, she wouldn’t invite you if she didn’t want you here” John looked up at Sara, she could see all the sadness and anxiety in his eyes “ Don’t be afraid to let yourself want, you deserve happiness John” “ I’m just scared that I'm going to hurt her.. again" “ I felt the same about Ava she is too good for me and I would never want to hurt her but I had to allow myself to feel and it was up to her if she was going to let me in or not but trust me John people like you and me, we deserve love no matter how much we think that we don’t. We don’t have to do this alone”. John smiled and shook his head “Ugh you legends are too soft for your own good”. Sara laughed slapping his arm “Come on” she said hooking her arm with his and leading him inside. 

As they walked through the crowds of famous celebrities gossiping in their own groups, they finally saw the legends stood outside drinks already in hand. They all seemed to be talking and laughing with another guest, a woman in a black dress with long brown curly hair. Ava looked up from the group smiling holding an extra glass of champagne up towards Sara, the rest of the group turned to see who Ava was gesturing at. As they all turned the woman in the black dress turned with them, it was Zari she smiled instantly at Sara and then looked over at John and her smiled dropped. Sara and the legends caught this “You got this” Sara whispered patting Johns back then walked down the steps to join the legends passing Zari on the way down as she walked up towards John. 

John took a deep breath as Zari walked towards him his heart began to beat even louder than before. She stopped on the steps for a few seconds to greet Sara, John couldn’t hear what they were saying but from the hug he saw he could tell that their conversation was over. Zari smiled and lifted her dress a little to walk away as Sara passed down to the Legends. She looked beautiful as always, her hair was flowing past her shoulder's, curls bouncing with every move she made. “Hi” Zari spoke now standing in front of him voice quieter than usual “You dressed up” She said taking in his suit and not his usual trench coat and shirt. “Hi” John spoke voice cracking slightly “I’m sorry, I can go if you want” John said starting to turn towards the door “No, stay” She spoke grabbing his arm causing him to turn back. “Please” She whispered now looking into his eyes John looked at her hand on his arm then straight back up to her eyes, Zari smiled sadly and let go. “Listen Z-” “John I'm-” They both spoke at the same time cutting each other off. This made them both laugh “Let me go first, please” John asked 

“I’m so sorry, I was so stupid and I never should’ve let you go and I understand if you don’t want to see me again but I just really needed you to know that I'm sorry and I haven't stopped thinking about you” John blurted out not stopping for breath. Zari stepped forward taking his hand looking down at them for a second “I haven’t stopped thinking about you, I’m sorry too. I never should’ve left” Zari spoke softly. John looked at their hands “No you should have; this is your life you have built this empire around you I'm not going to take that away from you just so you can travel time with me and those goofballs” John smiled gesturing to the legends. “But I want that, I want to time travel with you and the legends and I want to see my brother be a superhero but most importantly John, I want you” 

John closed the space between them both and put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, he didn’t care who saw them he just wanted to feel her on his lips again, it was exactly like how he dreamt it, her lips were warm and sparks flew as soon as her lips touched his. She instantly kissed back and it felt like John suddenly wasn’t so broken anymore he in fact felt whole again. 

A few seconds later their kiss was broken by the distracting sounds of applauding and cheering, they broke apart and looked down towards the legends laughing. Nate was cheering and waving his arms while Sara and Ava were clapping, Behrad smiled at Zari and whooped. Zari looked up at John “I love you” “I love you too” He replied while pulling her into a hug where her head rested on his chest, the legends started to quiet down but remained looking at the couple while the rest of the party looked at them confused and disapproved of their cheering. 

With Zari in his arms John felt like everything had finally fallen back into place, all the bad memories of Zari and her leaving him were replaced with all the good memories they had together, both of them recommending each other for a team up on a mission just so they could sneak off together and kiss in the stake out car while waiting for their encore to show up, Zari sneaking into Johns room in the middle of the night in her cardigan so she can have a cuddle. His heart felt warm again and it was a feeling he was willing to get used to and she was something he never wanted to lose. 

“I missed you” She spoke looking up and grabbing Johns hand and leading him further into the garden. “I missed you too” He replied following her to the garden straight to the legends. 

*4 hours later* 

The legends were the last people left behind after the party ended, Zari was waving off the last few people while the rest all stood around the bar in the garden. “Ayyye there she is, the star of the show Miss Zari Tarazi everybody” Nate shouted while the rest of the legends applauded Zari, she strutted towards on a fake run way then posing at the end causing the group to laugh. John put his arm out waiting for Zari to walk into it so he could pull her close and rest his hand on her waist whilst holding his whisky in the other hand. “Great party Z, We are all so proud of you” Ava said sincerely, the group agreed and chorused in with their own compliments. “Thank you, guys,!” Zari smiled shyly. 

A phone started to ring taking the attention off of Zari, Sara looked down at the table to see it was her phone “It’s Gideon” She spoke putting the phone on loud speaker. “Captain, there's a disturbance in the timeline in 1918 England, there are signs of two encores” “I mean at least they waited for the party to be over huh... okay Gideon, get ready to set a course we’ll be on board soon”. “Sorry to leave so soon Z but we got to go” Sara spoke “Actually Captain, I was wondering if I could join you guys again... permanently this time” Behrad looked over at Zari “For real?” “For real, if you guys will have me?”. “Of course, we will have you Z” Ava spoke putting her arm around Sara “Right, Honey?”. “Are you kidding Z?” Sara said pulling Zari into a hug “Once a legend, always a legend”. 

“Okay I hate to break up such a sweet moment but 1918 England is calling” Behrad spoke stepping around the two. “Okay yeah you’re right” Sara spoke letting go of Zari “Let's go Legends” Sara laughed while grabbing Ava’s hand and walking through the house with the legends following closely behind. Zari stood behind watching the legends leave to board the ship, she felt a presence to the side of her she looked over to see John “You ready?” “more than ever” She smiled. John pulled her in and kissed the top of her head “Let's go” he said putting his hand out in front of them Zari immediately placed her hand on top of his and linked them together, she looked up at him catching his eye “I missed you” she said softly pulling his hand leading him forward to join the rest of the legends boarding the wave rider “1918 England awaits” she said excitedly.


End file.
